This invention generally relates to receiver and method of operating a receiver. More particularly, this invention relates to a receiver and method of operating a receiver to identify and tailor operation to an incoming signal.
Automobiles and other vehicles now include various wireless transmission devices for communicating various different commands and information. Each system includes a unique frequency modulation, transmission rate and other characteristics that provide desired performance for that particular system. Accordingly, a receiver for one system can be tailored to filter surrounding noise and other transmissions in favor of the sole desired signal. For example, a remote keyless entry system operates at a specific frequency modulation and transmission rate that optimizes the distance from the vehicle that the signal is received. Further, that particular signal can be isolated from other signals from other vehicles. Another system receives signals from tire pressure sensors indicative of tire conditions. Such systems can be optimized to conserve battery power within the remotely mounted tires. As appreciated, a receiver for each system could be tailored to perform optimally for the specific characteristics of each system.
However, separate receivers for each system are not economically practical. Therefore, one receiver is programmed to receive signals from multiple systems, such as the remote keyless entry system and the tire pressure monitoring system, for example. For this reason, the receiver is not tailored to receive one signal, but is instead programmed to receive various differing signals. Because the receiver receives more than one form of transmission, it must recognize the incoming signal and determine what type of signal is being received. The method of determining the type of incoming signal to the receiver needs to be timely, accurate and capable of discerning between noise, and signals associated with other vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a receiver and method of operating a receiver that provides for the recognition of incoming signals and tailoring of receiver operation based on the format of the received signal.